


Gotham Graphics

by AvenuePotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: A collection of my gifs and photo manips for Gotham that aren't Nygmakins (those can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556369/chapters/33634386)





	1. Dumb and Dumber

BrOTP's Forever!


	2. Evening Emerald

* sigh * 


End file.
